


Apetyt rośnie w miarę jedzenia

by Martynax



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Face-Sitting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6808438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martynax/pseuds/Martynax





	Apetyt rośnie w miarę jedzenia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carietta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carietta/gifts).



Louis warczy pod nosem z frustracji, ciągnąc spodnie Harry’ego w dół. Przysięga, że chłopak powinien posiadać do nich specjalny sprzęt wspomagający ich zdejmowanie. Czasami naprawdę tęskni za workowatymi dżinsami, które Harry nosił, gdy byli jeszcze w „X Factorze”. I właśnie to mu mówi.   
—Och, naprawdę? — parska Harry, spoglądając na niego z góry; podpiera się na ramionach o szafkę za sobą. Długie włosy zwisają mu wokół policzków, czerwone usta są opuchnięte od długich i brutalnych pocałunków, a policzki są zarumienione od sporej ilości wypitego wina do kolacji. — Nie to mówiłeś, kiedy tydzień temu tańczyłem ci w białych spodniach na kolanach.   
Louis wywraca na niego oczami, powstrzymując uśmieszek, i w końcu udaje mu się ściągnąć czarny materiał w dół ud chłopaka. Naprawdę ceni sobie chwile, kiedy nie muszą się spieszyć i martwić, że ktoś ich najdzie. Są teraz w ich własnym cholernym domu w Los Angeles, na pieprzonej rocznej przerwie i Louis może ściągać spodnie swojego chłopaka tak długo, jak mu się to żywnie podoba.   
Nie może się powstrzymać przed sięgnięciem w górę i delikatnym muśnięciem erekcji Harry’ego przez wrzosowe bokserki. Kutas podskakuje przy jego dotyku i Louis uśmiecha się; po chwili z premedytacją oblizuje usta, rozkoszując się głębszym wdechem, który bierze chłopak.   
Po pięciu latach bycia razem, wie dokładnie, co Harry lubi, co doprowadza go do szaleństwa i czego lepiej unikać, jeśli nie chce mieć zębów wybitych kolanem. (Wie, bo kiedyś klęcząc przed Harrym pomyślał, że to będzie dobry pomysł, aby połaskotać go tuż pod pośladkami i prawie stracił przy tym uzębienie, gdy chłopak odruchowo chciał się pozbyć uporczywego swędzenia). I właśnie ta wiedza pozwala mu sterować Harrym w łóżku jak mu się żywnie podoba.   
Wie, że jeśli liźnie Harry’ego przez bokserki, cały czas utrzymując z nim kontakt wzrokowy, Harry odrzuci w tył głowę i jęknie przeciągle, pchając delikatnie biodrami i wie, że jeśli zbeszta go za to, każąc mu ostrym głosem stać spokojnie, to chłopak szybko przybierze ten uległy, lekko zamroczony wyraz twarzy. Louis uwielbia, gdy Harry zachowuje się w ten sposób i pozwala się sobą zaopiekować; kiedy wykonuje polecenia jak grzeczny chłopiec i czeka na pochwały; kiedy szlocha w poduszkę, błagając o cokolwiek, co Louis jest skłonny mu dać. To obu im pozwala na złapanie oddechu i odcięcie się od tego całego popieprzonego gówna, które dzieje się od zawsze w zespole. Od walki o pieniądze, o możliwość wyjścia z szafy i o nie zamordowanie tych wszystkich chciwych skurwieli, którzy żerują na nich od samego początku.   
Jednak dzisiaj Louis nie chce się bawić, nie chce, żeby Harry kwilił miękko, dziękując mu za wszystko i prosząc o pozwolenie na dojście. Dzisiaj Louis chce, aby chłopak ujeżdżał jego twarz, pieprząc się na jego języku, i żeby ubrudził spermą ich meble kuchenne, a potem narzekał, że tu się przygotowuje jedzenie i nie powinni byli tego robić.   
— Obróć się, kotku — mruczy, mrugając niewinnie na Harry’ego.   
— Lou — sapie Harry, ale posłusznie obraca się i przyciska górną część tułowia do chłodnego blatu, wypychając kusząco tyłek.   
Louis bez wahania zaciska dłonie na kształtnych pośladkach i ściska je mocno razem, nim rozdziela je na boki. Na razie nie rusza bokserek z miejsca, naciskając na napięty materiał, dopóki jego palec nie znajduje się na wejściu Harry’ego. Poklepuje je na sucho kilka razy i masuje delikatnie, uśmiechając się, gdy chłopak szarpie się przy nim, próbując wszystko przyspieszyć.   
Podłoga jest zimna i raczej mało przyjemna do klęczenia, więc Louis zabiera dłonie z ciała Harry’ego, ściąga swoją bluzę oraz koszulkę i układa je pod swoimi kolanami. Po tym zmusza Harry’ego do rozchylenia nóg tak bardzo jak może ze spodniami blokującymi mu ruchy i pochyla głowę; przyciska usta do wewnętrznej strony uda i liże miękką, gładką skórę. Harry praktycznie nie ma w tym miejscu włosów i Louis absolutnie to uwielbia. Zaczyna zasysać skórę i przygryzać ją delikatnie, czekając, aż powstanie prawie że filetowy siniak. Następnie to samo robi na drugim udzie, wiedząc, że chłopak następnego dnia będzie pocierał o siebie bolące miejsca i rumienił się na wspomnienia tego, co robili.   
Kiedy Louis jest zadowolony ze swojej pracy, gryzie Harry'ego w pośladek i boleśnie powoli zsuwa jego bieliznę w dół.   
— Tak — syczy chłopak nad nim, oferując się jeszcze bardziej i wyginając się do tego stopnia, że w dole pleców powstają mu urocze dołeczki.   
Oczy Louisa od razu kierują się do różowego, wyeksponowanego wejścia chłopaka; oblizuje usta, nie mogąc się doczekać, gdy zacznie pieprzyć Harry’ego językiem.   
Nie chcąc przedłużać, chwyta chłopaka za pośladki i rozszerza je na boki, nim wciska między nie twarz i wykonuje podłużne liźnięcie wzdłuż rowka.   
— Och — skamle Harry, zastygając w bezruchu.   
Louis opanowuje uśmiech i zaczyna lizać skórę wokół, upewniając się, aby mocno się ślinić. Specjalnie omija wejście Harry’ego, na razie skupiając się na pieszczeniu jego pośladków, i czeka, aż chłopak wreszcie się złamie.   
Nie trwa to długo i prawie parska w głos, gdy myśli o tym, jak bardzo niecierpliwy jest Harry po wypiciu wina.   
— No dalej, Lou — szepcze ochryple, sięgając do tyłu i wsuwając palce we włosy Louisa. — Liż mnie.   
Louis przemilcza komentarz o tym, że nie robi nic innego od kilku minut i koniuszkiem języka śmiga po zmarszczonej skórze wejścia. Po tym zamyka oczy, odcinając się od wszystkich bodźców zewnętrznych i poświęca się rozluźnianiu Harry’ego. Raz płaskimi pociągnięciami języka nawilża odbyt, a innym razem wciska koniuszek do środka. Kiedy Harry zaczyna kołysać biodrami, starając się mocniej nabijać na język, wsuwa wskazujący palec do buzi i mocno go ślini.   
Następnie wciska go do środka boleśnie powoli, wolną dłonią odchylając lewy pośladek Harry’ego na bok, nim zabiera palec i znów ślini go w buzi. Mruczy cicho, gdy tym razem palec wsuwa się do środka z dużo większą łatwością, i zaczyna kręcić nim małe kółeczka. Harry oddycha szybko i płytko, gdy Louis od czasu do czasu naciska na jego prostatę.   
Gdy wejście jest wystarczająco rozluźnione, Louis zabiera dłoń i spluwa do środka, wywołując u Harry’ego głośny jęk. Bez słowa wciska do jego wnętrza kciuk i naciska mocno w dół, otwierając chłopaka, nim tuż obok kciuka dokłada swój język. Kocimi liźnięciami pieści różową i błyszczącą skórę wnętrza Harry’ego, która wydaje mu się wyjątkowo delikatna.   
Louis zawsze miał pewną fiksację na tym punkcie.   
Spluwa kolejny raz, nie przejmując się tym, że robi spory bałagan; jest tak mokro, że jego ślina spływa w dół rowka Harry’ego, między jego nogi, aż do jąder. To tak cholernie seksowne, że kutas Louisa drga w jego spodniach, mocząc spermą bawełniane bokserki i napierając boleśnie na ekspres spodni.   
Jednak nie ma nawet wolnej ręki, aby się poprawić, więc jedynie wprawia w drgania prawą dłoń, masując w ten sposób odbyt Harry’ego, i z jeszcze większym entuzjazmem zaczyna wciskać język do środka. Ostrożnie też zahacza zębami o pomarszczoną skórę i bierze głębokie wdechy nosem.   
— Właśnie tak — szlocha Harry, przyciskając jego głowę mocniej do siebie. Pcha też do tyłu biodrami, jakby chciał przyjąć w siebie cały język Louisa. Jego uda drżą, a kolana uginają się lekko i Louis wie, że nie trzeba wiele, aby Harry doszedł w ten sposób.   
Wysuwa z niego kciuk i ustawia go po boku odbytu, z drugim robiąc dokładnie to samo i ciągnie mocno skórę na boki, otwierając Harry’ego dla swoich oczu. Chłopak sapie cicho, drgając konwulsyjnie, ale pozwala Louisowi po prostu na siebie patrzeć przez kilkanaście sekund, nim ten wysuwa i napręża język, i jedynym, gładkim ruchem wbija go do środka.   
Następnie powtarza ten ruch, pieprząc Harry’ego swoim językiem i rozciągając jego wejście kciukami.  
Odsuwa się lekko do tyłu, gdy chłopak poprawia swoją pozycję i zabiera rękę z jego głowy; przenosi ją na przód ciała i zaciska wokół swojego kutasa. Mlaszczące odgłosy roznoszą się po przestronnej kuchni i kiedy Louis zaczyna słyszeć szybkie sapanie oraz gardłowe pomrukiwanie, wie, że Harry za moment dojdzie. Właśnie dlatego zabiera swój język, spluwa mocno do wnętrza chłopaka i bez ostrzeżenia wbija w niego dwa palce prawej ręki. Zgina je, naciskając mocno w dół na prostatę i uśmiecha się, gdy nogi załamują się pod Harrym, a sam chłopak spuszcza się z cichymi okrzykami na ich meble kuchenne.   
— Właśnie tak — chwali go Louis, nie przestając masować jego prostaty brutalnymi naciskami; nie przejmuje się tym, że chłopak praktycznie bezwładnie zwisa z szafki.   
— Już nie mogę — sapie Harry, zabierają pobrudzoną spermą dłoń ze swojego kutasa.   
Kiedy Louis wie, że nie wyciśnie z Harry’ego już nic więcej, podnosi się, krzywiąc na ból w kolanach i karku.   
Szybko odpina swoje własne spodnie i spycha je wraz z bokserkami w dół ud. Zaczyna sobie obciągać pokrytą śliną dłonią, drugą zaciskając na biodrze Harry’ego, żeby lepiej utrzymać równowagę. Ślina zasycha mu na brodzie i policzkach, ale jedyne, o czym może myśleć to dojście.   
— Och, kurwa — jęczy, gdy jego jądra zaczynają się kurczyć, a kutas naprężać w dłoni.   
— We mnie, Lou — dyszy Harry, obracając głowę przez ramię. I to jest właśnie widok, który doprowadza Louisa do końca.   
Policzki Harry’ego są pokryte łzami, kosmyki włosów przyklejone do spoconego czoła, a dolna warga zmaltretowana i jeszcze czerwieńsza, niż była wcześniej.   
Louis warczy cicho, wbijając główkę kutasa w wejście Harry i obciągając sobie w szybkim tempie, zaczyna spuszczać się do środka. Podpiera się o zgięte plecy Harry’ego i siłą woli powstrzymuje od wbicia w jego tyłek aż po same jądra. Zamiast tego zadowala się obsmarowaniem spermą całego jego wejścia.   
Kiedy kończy, odsuwa się o krok i podziwia swoje dzieło — sperma powoli wypływa z różowego i lekko opuchniętego odbytu Harry’ego, skapując w dół na podłogę.   
Parska cicho pod nosem, kiedy do głowy napływa mu wspomnienie sprzed dwóch lat.   
— Co? — pyta Harry, prostując się i odpychając go od siebie. Mruczy cicho z przyjemności, gdy rozprostowuje plecy i odwraca się przodem do Louisa.   
— Przypomniało mi się, jak dwa lata temu pieprzyliśmy się w kiblu w studiu nagrywającym i włączył się alarm przeciwpożarowy — wyjaśnia Louis.   
Harry śmieje, odrzucając głowę do tyłu.   
— Musiałem wybiec przed budynek z żelem i twoją spermą w tyłku — dodaje, marszcząc nos. — Wciąż pamiętam minę Liama, gdy pytał, czy usiadłem na czymś mokrym.   
Tym razem to Louis zaczyna się śmiać, przypominając sobie szczerze zaciekawioną minę przyjaciela, a potem wyraz zdegustowania na jego twarzy, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, co się działo. Zresztą nietrudno było dodać dwa do dwóch, ponieważ obaj Louis i Harry byli zarumienieni, ich szyje zdobiły malinki i pachnieli seksem, jeśli ktoś zbliżył się do nich na odległość jednego kroku.   
— Chodźmy pod prysznic — zarządza Harry, schylając się i podciągając spodnie do góry. Zerka na pobrudzoną spermą szafkę kuchenną i krzywi się. — Nienawidzę sprzątać zaschniętej spermy.   
— No cóż, Haroldzie — mruczy Louis, mocując się ze swoimi spodniami. — Narobiłeś bałaganu, to musisz posprzątać.   
Harry przechyla głowę na bok i uśmiecha się kokieteryjnie.   
— Jeśli sprzątniesz to za mnie, to pozwolę ci się pieprzyć pod prysznicem — proponuje.   
Louis kręci na niego głową z udawaną naganą.   
— Wam, młodym, to tylko seks w głowie — mówi, jednocześnie szczypiąc pośladek Harry’ego.   
Chłopak chichocze, wiedząc, że umowa została zawarta. 

* * *

Następnego dnia Louis budzi się wcześniej od Harry’ego i układa na boku, przyglądając młodszemu chłopakowi. Harry śpi na brzuchu z otwartymi ustami, śliniąc się na poduszkę i marszcząc słodko nos co kilka chwil. Jego włosy jak zawsze rozrzucone są po całej poduszce, zasłaniając mu przy tym część twarzy, i Louis nie potrafi powstrzymać czułego uśmiechu, gdy sięga i odgarnia zbłąkany kosmyk, który muska policzek Harry’ego.   
Duża dłoń Harry’ego zaciska się na moment na pościeli i wzrok Louisa automatycznie kieruje się do pierścionka zaręczynowego na jego palcu. To ten najnowszy, który Louis podarował mu w Australii na początku trasy koncertowej „On the Road Again”. Pierwszy raz, gdy się oświadczył, miał miejsce w dwutysięcznym trzynastym roku i te zaręczyny wspomina najlepiej ze wszystkich trzech, które miały miejsce. Ponieważ on i Harry są głupi i zakochani w sobie do tego stopnia, że od tamtej pory, co roku powtarzają oświadczyny.   
Te w Australii są również wyjątkowo pamiętne, zwłaszcza, że uczcili je spektakularnym seksem. Louis wciąż ma dreszcze na samo wspomnienie. Akurat dolecieli do Australii, pierwszy raz od wieków podróżując tylko we dwóch; mała rebelia przeciwko Cowellowi. Jeszcze nie dojechali wtedy do wynajmowanego domu, a Internet i fani już huczeli o tym wydarzeniu.   
Louis czuł się wtedy tak cholernie dobrze, mały ciężar został ściągnięty z jego klatki piersiowej i oddychało mu się wtedy lżej, niż w przeciągu ostatnich dwóch lat. Dlatego wygrzebał z walizki aksamitne pudełko z pierścionkiem, który trzymał na kolejną, specjalną okazję, i opadł przed Harrym na kolano, prosząc go o rękę.   
Harry popłakał się (jak zawsze), wykrzyczał swoje tak (jak zawsze), a potem zaciągnął Louisa do łóżka (jak zawsze).   
— Zamknąłeś drzwi od domu? — wydyszał Harry, gdy Louis zajmował się jego sutkami. — Chłopcy pisali, że wpadną do nas niedługo.   
— Za kogo mnie masz? — zapytał Louis, unosząc na niego brew; nie miał pieprzonego pojęcia, czy zamknął te cholerne drzwi, ale nie zamierzał iść i tego sprawdzać.   
Harry jedynie wywrócił oczami i opadł posłusznie na poduszki, powracając do lubieżnego wyginania się i oferowania swojego ciała.   
Jednak kiedy zaczął pchać głowę Louisa w stronę swojego twardego kutasa, ten odsunął się od niego, siadając między jego nogami, i klepnął go w udo.   
— Nie bądź zachłanny — skarcił go, mrużąc oczy.   
To wystarczyło, aby oddech uwiązł w gardle Harry’ego, a jego ciało znieruchomiało; ręce opadły łagodnie wzdłuż jego ciała. Louis z początku nie planował się z nim bawić, ale reakcja Harry’ego wystarczająco go zachęciła do pociągnięcia tego dalej.   
— Wygląda na to, że muszę związać twoje ręce, jeśli nie potrafisz się zachowywać, jak dobry chłopiec — powiedział, zaciskając dłoń na kutasie Harry’ego; zaczął mu obciągać w szybkim tempie, sprawiając, że biodra chłopaka szarpnęły się do góry. — Zawsze byłeś niecierpliwy, prawda, skarbie? Od zawsze chciałeś już i teraz, żebym zajmował się tylko tobą.   
Harry zaczął kręcić przecząco głową, ale Louis nie zwracał na to uwagi. Teraz nie chodził o to, co było prawdą, a co nie — chodził o wprowadzenie odpowiedniego nastroju. Cały czas nie przestając trzepać Harry’emu, pochylił się i wziął go do ust. Zassał mocno usta na główce i wcisnął język w szczelinę. Drugą ręką sięgnął odrobinę niżej i zaczął ugniatać jego jądra w rytmie, który gwarantował, że Harry spuści się w przeciągu trzech następnych minut.   
Tym razem nie było inaczej; Harry zaczął dochodzić i Louis od razu odsunął się do tyłu, obserwując jak chłopak szlocha głośno, robiąc bałagan na własnym brzuchu. Próbował sięgnąć dłonią, aby móc sobie obciągnąć i przedłużyć przyjemność, ale Louis złapał oba jego nadgarstki w swoje ręce i przytrzymał.   
Kiedy mało satysfakcjonujący orgazm Harry’ego wreszcie się skończył, chłopak opadł bezwładnie na poduszki, mamrocząc cicho pod nosem.   
— Teraz zwiążę twoje ręce i będę ujeżdżać twoją twarz, dopóki się nie spuszczę, jasne? — powiedział Louis, upewniając się, że zielone spojrzenie oczu Harry’ego jest na nim skupione. — A jeśli będziesz grzeczny i przyłożysz się do pracy, pozwolę ci drugi raz dojść. Rozumiesz?   
— Tak — wydyszał Harry, kiwając gorliwie głową; oblizał usta, przesuwając wzrokiem po nagim ciele Louisa.   
— Dobry chłopiec.   
Kilka minut później ręce Harry’ego były przywiązane do metalowego zagłówka, a jego smukłe ciało wygodnie ułożone na materacu. Pod głową znajdowała się puchata poduszka; Louis był gotów, aby rozsiąść się wygodnie na jego twarzy i pozwolić mu czynić swoją magię językiem. Jednak najpierw musiał się upewnić, że Harry pamięta, co ma zrobić, gdyby nie mógł oddychać.   
— Muszę kopnąć dwa razy nogą w materac — powiedział posłusznie chłopak, a jego zielone spojrzenie było lekko zamglone.   
Różowe usta były uroczo wydęte, a policzki pokrywały dwie czerwone plamy — był podniecony. Zawsze był, gdy Louis go wiązał i robił z jego ciałem to, co mu się podobało.   
— Kocham cię — przypomniał mu Louis, nim bezceremonialnie usiadł na jego twarzy; Harry mógł pokazać mu swoją miłość w ten sposób.   
Z początku utrzymywał ciężar ciała w powietrzu, dając Harry’emu przestrzeń do lizania i odpowiedniego nawilżenia go. Język chłopaka śmigał po jego wejściu i skórze wokół, zostawiając za sobą odpowiednią ilość śliny, a Louis oddychał szybko, starając się nie przyspieszyć biegu wydarzeń i nie zacząć sobie obciągać.   
Rimming był jedną z ostatnich rzeczy, z którą eksperymentowali na początku swojego związku, ponieważ miał opory przed pozwoleniem Harry’emu na wsadzenie języka w swój tyłek i vice versa. Jakoś nie wyobrażał sobie, aby mogło być coś przyjemnego w lizaniu czyjegoś odbytu. Ale pewnego pamiętnego wieczoru, gdy obaj upili się na jednej z imprez, organizowanych w ich mieszkaniu, Louis pomyślał pieprzyć to i po raz pierwszy w życiu wetknął swój język w czyjś tyłek.   
Jak widać uwielbienie do tej czynności zostało mu do dziś, tak samo, jak uwielbienie do skakania na czyimś języku.   
— Idzie ci świetnie — pochwalił Harry'ego, kiedy chłopak z jękiem frustracji próbował wepchnąć w niego koniuszek języka. — Cudownie, skarbie.   
Harry uspokoił się odrobinę po pochwale i wrócił do systematycznego lizania Louisa i do delikatnego wsuwania koniuszka języka do środka. Louis jęknął cicho, sięgając obiema dłońmi do tyłu i rozchylając mocniej swoje pośladki, co dało Harry’emu większe pole do manewru.   
Chłopak od razu to wykorzystał, zwijając język w rulon i praktycznie dźgając nim odbyt Louisa, żeby móc wsunąć się do środka. Uczucie bycia rozciąganym nawet w tak niewielkim stopniu sprawiło, że Louis jęknął głośno, chwiejąc się odrobinę nad Harrym.   
— Właśnie tak — wydyszał Louis, mocniej rozchylając pośladki na boki. — Wsuń we mnie język.   
Sprawa z Harrym, gdy poddaje się mu w łóżku wygląda tak, że z odpowiednią ilością motywacji potrafi wszystko. Potrafi dojść na zawołanie, pieprzyć Louisa przez dziesięć minut i cały ten czas być na krawędzi, przyjmować klapsy jak dobry chłopiec i grzecznie prosić o jeszcze, gdy pośladki niewystarczająco mocno go pieką.   
Dlatego Louis wcale się nie zdziwił, gdy mimo małych trudności i niedogodności pozycji, Harry w następnych kilku ruchach wsunął w niego język jak najgłębiej się dało i zaczął lizać go w środku.   
Łzy zebrały się w oczach Louisa, ponieważ przyjemność i świadomość tego, jak wiele zaufania pokładał w nim Harry były obezwładniające.   
Język chłopaka pieprzył go teraz w ostrych ruchach, czasami wysuwając się z niego, aby Harry mógł całować i lizać odbyt.   
I wszystko dosłownie kumulowało się w Louisie, narastało w nim powoli, zbierając się w dole jego podbrzusza. Niczym powolny płomień trawiło go od środka, sprawiając, że jego jądra kurczyły się coraz mocniej i mocniej. I wreszcie nie wytrzymał; puścił prawy pośladek i sięgnął do przodu. Owinął wokół siebie dłoń i jęknął, szarpiąc biodrami. Nie wiedział, czy nabijać się na język Harry’ego, czy gonić przyjemność, którą dawała mu jego własna dłoń.   
Przez szum w uszach przebijały się tylko mlaszczące odgłosy wytwarzane przez Harry’ego, jego pomruki i sapanie, a także głośny, nierówny oddech Louisa wymieszany z cichymi szlochami. Właśnie dlatego żaden z nich nie usłyszał otwieranych drzwi na dole, ani nawoływań Liama oraz Nialla.   
Za to Louis usłyszał ich doskonale, gdy wparowali im do sypialni.   
— Gdzie wy, kurwa, jeste… — powiedział Niall i umilkł gwałtownie, popchnięty do przodu przez Liama.   
Louis zamarł, czując się niczym jeleń złapany w światła reflektorów i poczuł, że Harry zrobił to samo. Jednak chłopak szybko zadecydował co robić dalej i z jeszcze większym entuzjazmem wrócił do lizania tyłka Louisa, pchając do góry własnymi biodrami, jakby próbował znaleźć jakieś tarcie. Zawsze miał w sobie coś z ekshibicjonisty.   
I wszystko trwało nie dłużej jak kilka sekund, gdy ich przyjaciele gapili się na nich z szeroko otwartymi oczami i uchylonymi ustami, ale tyle wystarczyło. Louis przypadkowo — a może nie tak do końca przypadkowo — przejechał kciukiem po główce swojego kutasa, zahaczając o szczelinę, z której sączyła się sperma i jęknął głośno, gdy spojrzenia chłopców skierowały się w tamtym kierunku.   
Wyjątkowo mocne wepchnięcie języka przez Harry’ego i kolejny ruch kciukiem wystarczyły, aby odrzucił głowę w tył i spuścił się na i tak już brudny brzuch swojego chłopca. Harry mruknął z entuzjazmem, nie przestając go pieprzyć językiem, a Louis na trzęsących się nogach próbował nie udusić go własnym tyłkiem.   
Sperma dosłownie nie chciała przestać z niego wylatywać i Louis czuł, jak gorący rumieniec kieruje się w dół jego klatki piersiowej, ponieważ Liam z Niallem _wciąż_ się na niego gapili.   
— Wyjdźcie stąd — udało się wreszcie wydusić Louisowi, gdy odnalazł panowanie nad własnym głosem i ciałem.   
Czar w pokoju jakby prysł i jego przyjaciele praktycznie potykając się o siebie, wycofali się z pokoju. Drzwi zamknęły się z głośnym kliknięciem i Louis odetchnął, nie do końca wiedząc, co teraz zrobić. To nie był pierwszy raz, gdy naszli na nich podczas seksu, ale to był pierwszy raz, gdy praktycznie z premedytacją doszedł na ich oczach.   
Jednak nie miał czasu o tym wszystkim rozmyślać, ponieważ Harry zaczął upominać się o własną przyjemność głośnymi jękami i pomrukami. Biodra chłopaka cały czas wypychały się do góry i Louis bez słowa pochylił, aby objąć jego kutasa ustami.   
Pozwolił Harry’emu pieprzyć je, dopóki ten nie doszedł, ponieważ został zbyt mocno wytrącony z równowagi, aby zrobić coś bardziej kreatywnego. Przełknął lekko słoną spermę i opadł na materac obok Harry’ego, obserwując, jak chłopak próbuje złapać oddech.   
Zielone oczy były całe zaszklone od łez, czerwone usta opuchnięte, a policzki, broda i szyja były mokre od śliny. Harry zawsze robił duży bałagan, gdy zabierał się do jedzenia tyłka Louisa.   
— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytał Louis, odgarniając mu włosy z twarzy.   
— Tak — wychrypiał Harry. Następnie uciekł spojrzeniem i wymamrotał: — Przepraszam za… no wiesz…   
— To nie mnie powinieneś przepraszać — powiedział Louis, nie mogąc powstrzymać małego uśmiechu. — To nie ja jestem heterykiem, który będzie miał traumę do końca życia.   
Harry roześmiał się, kręcąc głową.   
— Stawiam dziesięć funtów na to, że Niall obciągnie sobie dzisiaj do tego obrazka w głowie — oznajmił.   
Louis parsknął, zabierając się do rozwiązywania rąk Harry’ego. Musieli wziąć prysznic i napoić chłopaka, nim zejdą na dół, aby pogadać z przyjaciółmi. Louis nie zamierzał ich przepraszać, ponieważ to była ich cholerna wina, że wchodzili do cudzej sypialni bez pukania. I do cudzego domu.   
Chociaż to ostatnie mogło być akurat jego winą, bo najwyraźniej nie zamknął tych pieprzonych drzwi.   
— O czym tak rozmyślasz? — pyta nagle Harry ochrypłym od snu głosem i Louis drga zaskoczony, uświadamiając sobie, że prawdopodobnie odpłynął myślami trochę bardziej niż zamierzał.   
— Wspominam nasze zaręczyny w Australii — wyznaje szczerze.   
— Mm. — Harry przeciąga się, uśmiechając do niego z lekkim rozbawieniem i czułością. — To dobre wspomnienia.   
— Najlepsze — szepcze Louis i pochyla się, aby pocałować Harry’ego w czoło. — A teraz wstawaj, Śpiąca Królewno, mamy przed sobą pracowity dzień.   
— Maraton z The Walking Dead wcale nie jest pracowitym dniem — sprzecza się Harry.   
Louis jedynie pokazuje mu język i wyskakuje nago z łóżka.   
— Ostatni na dole robi śniadanie — oznajmia głośno i rzuca się do drzwi.   
— Cholerny oszust — słyszy tylko za sobą mamrotanie Harry’ego. 

Koniec.


End file.
